When Two Worlds Collide - A new beginning
by Sandra R.Cullen
Summary: Bree was saved; she didn't end up like the rest of the newborns. Becoming a Cullen was the best thing she thought would ever happen to her. Little did she know what fate had in store for her..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : First of all. I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the extremely talented Stephenie Meyer.

 **Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, I just want to make you aware of a few things before you continue reading. First of all, to make a long story short, I wrote my first fanfiction back in 2010. But haven't written anything since, before now. So what ive done is, I've taken the first chapter of my first Bree Tanner fanfiction, and renewed it a little (a lot), and corrected a few (many) horrible spelling mistakes. But after this chapter the story will most likely take a whole other turn than my previous one. For starters this one involves dear Seth.**

 **That's all for now. Please feel free to give me feedback and reviews, both good and bad are much appreciated.**

 **c u guys soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 **Fire**

"How can you stand it?" She asked. Her throat burned so horribly. All she wanted to do was to get up and bite the poor human. But she knew that if she did that, her protectors would most likely return the favor.

"You have to tolerate the burning Bree," the blond guy warned her.  
Bree surprisingly felt much calmer as she forced herself to look away from the humans pulsing, blood flowing, neck vein, and into his yellow eyes. Bree felt as if someone had poured a bucket of peace over her. Even though the burning sensation was still there, it was now bearable. Riley had warned them about the yellow-eyed, he said they would find their weaknesses through their minds, and use their weakness to kill them. But to Bree it didn't seem like they would do her any harm, for the moment at least.  
Bree found herself not able to look away from him. She knew that all vampires in general do look flawless, but it was something about him, a peacefulness, that she had not yet experienced with bloodthirsty newborns before. To Bree this made him seem like the most extraordinary vampire in all of history. Now that she thought about it, all the yellow eyed seemed in full control of their lusts. Even with the blood-pumping human just a few inches away from them.  
The yellow-eyed that had just spoken seemed like the leader. To Bree, him and the woman next to him seemed like the loving parents she never had. And she felt envy bubble up inside of her, she was so envious of the other yellowed-eyes that got to spend time with them, that got to be liked by them, and to be around them. She could feel a longing deep inside of her, the same longing she had, had so many times during her childhood. All she wanted to do was to run over to them, she could already imagine the brown haired woman opening her arms for Bree to run into.  
Although the same could not be said about the bronze haired man standing closest to the human. Half of his body, protectively, in front of her. The human had a small, slightly nervous, hand around his upper arm.

"They are coming, I can hear their thoughts now" The bronze haired yellow-eyed said, he placed himself fully in front of the human. Making it impossible for Bree, lying on the ground next to the burning fire of newborns, to see her any longer.  
That must be the mind reader guy _,_ Bree thought to herself.  
She replayed everything that had happened with Riley and the rest of the newborns in her mind. Hoping he would listen, aware of the fact that her life was still in danger, knowing she might soon face the same fate as the rest of the newborns shattered on the ground around them. Even though she didn't really know what she was trying to make him understand, she did her best.  
Bree was confused to say at least, she didn't fully understand what they had done wrong, she just knew there was something terribly wrong with the event that had just taken place on this field.  
She wondered to herself if Riley might have lied about the yellow-eyed vampires. Bree reminded herself that being naïve around vampires was a bad idea, even if they seemed friendly, or neutral to say at least, towards her, she shouldn't be too trusting. This applied to the yellow-eyed as well, but at least they hadn't killed her yet, she also highly doubted they were about to send her into a field to die fighting for them, so that must count for something she thought.

She could hear the biggest built of the yellowed-eyed mutter to himself "here we go" and they all focused on the outskirts of the meadow.  
Three vampires came out of the woods, their eyes were firing red.  
"I see we missed the entertainment," one of the red eyed vampires said.  
"You missed the exciting part with approximately three minutes, how convenient" the bronze haired mind reader said.  
Was that sarcasm is his voice?  
"I think you missed one," the small, sweet faced, girl pointed out. Curiosity in her voice, maybe even a hint of satisfaction. "What's your name child" she continued as she took a step closer to Bree and the fire.  
A pain unlike anything she had ever felt came over her, washing away the calming feeling she had just a few moments ago. Bree groaned out of the sudden, piercing pain in her whole body.

The pain unbearable, making it impossible to think of anything else. Bree had no idea how much time has passed before someone spoke again. It felt like hours.  
"She'll tell you everything you want," the mind reader finally said.  
"Oh, I know," the girl smiled, way too sweet, as if she couldn't see how much pain Bree was in, as if the world was at peace, as if it wasn't body parts of dead newborn vampires all around them.  
The pain suddenly stopped, just as fast as it had come, as if it never happened the pain was completely gone. Bree, terrified of doing anything that would bring back the pain, lied there, completely still, not saying a word.  
"Speak girl. I don't have time for games," her voice no longer sweet as her now-gone-smile, was harsh and her face deadly serious.  
Bree glanced at the yellowed-eyed, the brown haired leader nodded at her in return. Bree cleared her throat, weirdly like her old-human-self used to do before speaking if she was in an unwanted situation.  
"M-my name is Bree," she stuttered. Again, as a scared little human child, exactly what she felt like right now. She knew this feeling all too well from her human life.  
"Who created you?" the girl asked.  
"R-riley wouldn't tell us, he just called her _her_ " Bree spoke fast. Not wanting to piss this girl off. Too scared to even get mad at herself for being such a little scared, stuttering baby.  
The girl looked at her for a while, her eyes burning. Bree struggled not to look away, when she finally gave in and looked at the ground the girl spoke again.  
" , we don't have any other choice than kill you I'm afraid," the girl concluded after almost a whole minute of silence.  
Bree felt herself panicking. "No please! I will do whatever you say, please." Bree looked desperately at the yellow-eyeds leader. Knowing she looked terrified she silently begged for him to help her. To save her. The mind reader finally spoke up.  
"She didn't know what she was doing Jane; Riley told them we were dangerous. She didn't know better."  
The girl looked at him. Then at the leader. Smirking. "Maybe we could make an exception. I guess Bella could use some help when she turns into a new born. This one sure shows potential considering she's so closed to a human," the girl shifted between looking, fascinated, at the human and Bree  
Bree slightly confused, felt relief wash over her.  
"The date have been sat," The tiny yellow-eyed girl said.  
"Very well. Then we give you the responsibility for this," the girl gestured towards Bree. Knowing she must be "this".  
She gave Bree a last look. "Good bye" she said and the three of them returned to the woods.

As soon as the red eyed vampires were out of sight, Bree could hear the human sigh in relief. Her protector ran his fingers through his bronze hair.

They all approached her except the human. Her protector gesturing for the human to stand back when stepped forward with them.  
"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family." The leader said. "This is my wife Esme," he put an arm around the kind-looking womans waist. "This is Emmet and his wife Rosalie" he continued. The big-built guy, and the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life, smiled at her. The guys smile more genuine than the woman, Rosalies smile.  
"Im Edward, and this is my fiancé Bella," the mind reader smiled at her, the human half waving at her from the back. "And this is Alice and Jasper," the mindreader said.  
The tiny yellow-eyed girl offered her a hand, and embraced her in a hug as she helped Bree up.  
"Welcome to the family," she said. 

**A/N. I hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter as much as I enjoyed "rewriting" it. I will post again soon.**

 ** _xo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, thank you all for reading the first chapter. I must say it's good to be back. Also thanks for the positive response!**

Chapter 2 **Adjusting**

Bree had now been with the Cullens for a week. They had all taken their turns and told her their stories, as well as listened to hers. Bree had come to the conclusion that the Cullens family consisted of the kindest and most welcoming vampires she had ever met. The beginning of her vampire life had, literally, been a blood bath. But she didn't even know it was possible for vampires to live in such a peaceful harmony as the Cullens. Bree was forever grateful they had believed in her, and saved her from, what she now knew was, the Volturi. She prayed to a god she didn't really believe in, that she wouldn't screw this up. She was determined to not disappoint the family. The fact that they had mentioned multiple times that "her gift" was unusual self-control, and that this had most likely played a huge part in her survival, along with Fred, with the newborns, boosted her confidence to succeed and being able resist the desperate thirst for human blood she had inside of her.

Bree had gone hunting with almost all the Cullens by now, they had shown her the basics of how to hunt her prey, which now was animals, not humans. Bree felt happier now that she was slowly, but surely, becoming a yellow-eyed, than she had ever been in her whole 16 year old life. She for the first time, felt optimistic about her future.

Edward had kept Bella on a safe distance from Bree the past week. She had only seen her a couple of times, and Edward had given her what she now called "the death stare" the whole few minutes they had been in the same room. Rosalie had assured Bree that Ed just needed some time to learn how to trust Bree. Which she totally understood, no hard feelings on Bree's part. Alice however had been having several arguments with Ed about it. As she could see the future, she pointed out, she could assure him that Bree had enough selfcontrol to fight the urge for Bella's blood. Edward however still chose to play it safe. After all Bella was his everything, Bree understood that much by now, therefor she tried her best to not take it personally.

"Bree, come over here for a second" Alice sang from the second floor, with her sweet, high pitched melodic voice. "Your room is ready," Bree could hear the excitement in Alice's voice, and she couldn't help but feel a slight excitement herself.  
Alice had this effect on Bree. They had bonded quite a lot over the past few days. Bree already saw Alice as a big sister, and probably one of the best friends she had ever had her whole life.

Bree joined Alice on the top of the stairs. Alice walked Bree through the hallway and stopped outside a nicely white painted door. As she opened the door, Bree was surrounded by white and purple. The bookshelf in the corner caught Bree's eyes. She walked over and ran her fingers over the covers. The bookshelf was filled with books, both old and new, she couldn't remember ever having expressed her love for books with the family, so it must have been Edward's idea. Bree could already see herself sitting by the comfy looking chair in the corner, reading for hours.  
Bree looked over at Alice, flashed her a grin, and hugged her.  
"Thank you, so, so much. It's really perfect," Bree said as they hugged.  
"My pleasure," Alice said and took a step back.  
Alice walked over to one of the doors in the room and opened it.  
"I know you're not much of a fashion girl, but I simply couldn't help myself,"  
Bree looked past her and into the walk-in closet. Which was basically as big as the bedroom itself. It was packet with clothes, most in neutral colors, mostly black, browns and whites, much to Bree's relief. Considering it was Alice, this could have been much worse she thought to herself.  
"This is too much Alice, I don't even know what to say," Bree said as she looked over at Alice who was admiring her own work, with a proud look on her face. She smiled at her.  
"I'll let you explore your room, in peace. Edward told me you missed having some privacy," Alice said, winking at her, as she stepped towards the door, walked out, and closed the door behind her.

Bree had never had a room like this before. Her room at her dads was mostly just old, worn-out furniture. Her dad never cared much about how they lived. Or about Bree for that matter.  
The first thing she did was walk into the closet and started hunting for some comfortable clothes. Up until now she had worn Alice's clothes, which was a bit too girly for her personal taste. The clothes were all kinds of different styles. As she looked through some of the clothes she saw a note hanging on the only doors inside the closet.  
 _Just in case you want to spice things up a bit. A little color never killed anyone.  
_ Bree opened the doors and it was several dresses hanging from the hangers. Both formal and summer dresses, in all different kinds of colors. On the shelf below it was several tank tops and sweaters in pastel colors.  
Bree closed the doors again and thought to herself that it was a waste of money. She never wore clothes like that. She liked to stick to the neutral colors, it was what she felt comfortable in. Plus it didn't attract too much attention to herself. She had never liked being the center of attention, all her life she had been an introverted girl, and she was planning on keeping it that way. She enjoyed being on her own, she always had.

As soon as she found a pair of black, ripped up jeans and a grey plain tank top, she exited the room and walked across the hall to the bathroom. Once she was done showering, and all dressed, she took a deep breath and decided it was time: She was going to look in the mirror, seeing her new self for the first time since she had become a vampire. She had been dreading this moment. Too scared and afraid to ever actually look at herself. She had gotten used to the Cullens by now, their yellow eyes seeming perfectly normal. But she knew she didn't look like that. Her eyes would be the same color as blood, just like the other new borns in Vicotiras army, and she had never been a fan of their eyes, they made them seem like wild animals. She knew she had those same eyes, which was terrifying. Her eyes would no longer be dark brown, they would be red.  
When she opened her eyes in front of the mirror, she gasped at the sight. All her life, classmates had called her a freak; no one really understood her choice of being alone. Now it was actually true, now she actually looked it. She looked different, way different. Her new, red eye color made her eyes look even bigger. Her dark lashes framing her eyes made them seem even more unnatural, as if she wore contact lenses. The contrast between her long, curly, black hair, her skin, and her red eyes, making her skin color to seem even paler. Like a corpse.

"You're not a freak," Bree jumped when she heard the voice behind her.  
She looked behind her in the mirror and saw Edward standing there. His eyes filled with sympathy.  
Bree looked down at her hands, not brave enough to meet his eyes again. Embarrassed of her own thoughts. Feeling guilty for feeling down about herself when the Cullen's had been nothing but nice to her. Putting their own lives at risk to keep her alive.  
She still couldn't help but think about it though. She kind of was a freak. After all, what normal people hunger for blood, wanting so badly to kill a human, take an actual person's life, just to feel the warmth of their dark, red blood down her own throat. Fair enough, she didn't kill humans anymore. But she still thought about it. Longed for it.  
"I know it's all overwhelming, but we have all been through it. You are not alone about this. We do understand. We have all been through it. Even now after decades of drinking animal blood, we still crave human blood. But it will get better, I promise"  
She finally met his gaze. Nodded and thought _Thanks._  
"No problem. You know, you can always come talk to me. I'll listen. I'm a pretty good listener, believe it or not," He winked at her, "Listen, I just came to tell you that we will be hunting tomorrow instead of tonight. Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper had to work on some sort of project, but they will be back in the morning. And as you know, Esme and Carlisle is on the Island preparing the place for Bella and I's wedding. So if it's okay with you I'll go be with Bella tonight, so you will have the whole place to yourself,"  
"Go be with Bella, I'll be okay, I'll just read some books or something," She said, already feeling excite at the thought of looking through all the books in her new room.  
"Okay then. Have fun, and uhm, don't do anything crazy" he winked at her again and left the bathroom  
After she looked at herself one last time she left the bathroom as well, and reentered her bedroom not able to shake the image of her new self out of her brain. She took a few minutes, just walking around, touching and looking at everything, from the laptop on the white desk, to the TV in front of a purple sofa. When she at last took a novel out of the bookshelf she laid down on her brand new bed with the book in her hands. Finally enjoying some alone time after some mildly intense few months.

 **A/N: So these first two chapters are basically just the introduction. The pace will pick up from here on out. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review!**

 _ **xo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so, so much for all the positive responses guys. It really means a lot, and motivates me to keep this going. So keep up the reviews!**

Chapter 3 **The** **Reunion**  
Bree's mind started wandering as soon as she lied down on the bed. She hadn't had much time to let herself get lost in her thoughts the past few days, which was probably for the best. But now that the Cullen's were gone and she was all alone in this big house, there were no longer any distractions to keep her mind off things. The first thing she thought about was Diego.  
 _Diego grinned at her, his face beautiful with light, and suddenly, with a deep lurch in her stomach, She realized that the whole BFF thing was way off the mark. It was just that fast... But even though Diego looked like his normal self again - not made of blazing light anyway - She knew he would never look the same to her. That tingly sensation in the pit of her stomach was still there. She had a feeling it would be there permanently.  
_ This was her clearest memory of him. It was shortly after he had given her the woman to drink from. He was the first ever vampire that had actually been nice to her, after Riley gave her that burger. She knew the empty space in her heart would be there permanently, she would always love him. He was forever a part of her heart. It wasn't even the sun that shone on his beautiful sparkling body she had fallen in love with. It was his loving personality, kind and playful. How he looked after her, how he kept talking to her throughout the next few days after that. Even her held-back personality didn't make him give up on her. He was the opposite of her, he was fearless. No boys, or men, had ever been like that towards her. Her past with men had been horrible, filled with bullying and abuse. She had never gotten any attention from boys at school, other than the bad kind. No one liked her in her previous life. When she came home, it was just as bad. An alcoholic father, who couldn't care less about what she did, or how she was doing.  
Bree had gotten used to it though. Living in her own little bubble. Alone, but not really ever lonely. She didn't know any better then, this was how her life had always been. She had never had people that cared about her like Diego did, or how the Cullen's do. Her life had changed so much the past months.  
The hate she now had towards Riley was so strong, she could feel herself fill with hate as she was lying there on her bed. If it wasn't for the fact that he was already dead, she would have gone hunting for him right now after all the pain he had caused Diego, the Cullen's, and herself. She even felt bad for the aggressive, violent newborns. After all, just as Bree and Diego they had been blindsided by Victoria and Riley. But most of all Bree was angry at herself, the guilt she felt inside of her for Diego's death no words could describe. She should never had let him confront Riley about the sunlight thing, they were both so naïve, and it had gotten Diego killed. Riley of course couldn't have any of the newborns know they could be out in daylight, she saw that now. It would have created chaos; Riley could only control them to a certain degree.

She then found herself thinking about Fred. She wondered where he was right now. If he had left after a day of waiting, in that case he would be on the run right now, alone, god knows where.  
Jasper and Alice had gone looking for him the night after the fight, but as we all concluded, finding him would be tricky. He didn't know them, and he was most likely using his gift. The Cullen's didn't know her too well then, so they asked her to stay in the house, scared she'd do something crazy like sucking the blood out of a human. And to be fair, Bree didn't really trust herself either. Bree then made the decision of going to the park, she knew the chances of him still being there were slim, but she had to know for sure.

The park was quiet at this time, in the cold, snowy Seattle weather most people chose to stay inside. After exploring the area in the park, and around it, Bree sat down at a bench. She was feeling hopeless and sad, knowing she would never see Fred again.  
"I thought you'd never show up"  
Out of nowhere, he was standing there, right in front of her. Bree immediately flashed her fangs. Scared at the sudden interruption of her thoughts.  
"Put those away Bree, we're all friends here," Fred said as he sat down next to her.  
Bree just stared at him. "Have you waited here for over a week?" she asked him.  
"I couldn't just leave you. Not knowing whether you were dead or alive. So I figured I would stick around for a few weeks, just in case you came back," he looked at her. "I found shelter in one of the old houses a few minutes away from here,"  
Bree hugged him. She could feel him tense up at the touch, but she couldn't help herself. She was so relieved to see him. At last, a familiar face.  
"I've missed you so, so much Fred," she mumbled into his shoulder. Refusing to let go.  
She could feel him relax. He put one arm around her. "I've missed you too, kiddo,"

 **A/N: Okay, so I know this was a super short chapter, please don't hate me. But I couldn't wait to share it with you guys. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review**

 _ **xo**_


End file.
